


Skating Without The Blades

by FollowTheFirefly



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Gen, a bit short, inspired by headcanons
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 23:05:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8597248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FollowTheFirefly/pseuds/FollowTheFirefly
Summary: In which Yuri finds Yuuri dancing in the garden and demands an impromptu lesson.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I can't remember how I got the idea for this one. I've had it handwritten for almost a month and am finally able to actually type it up. I do remember that I was listening to Paparazzi by Lady Gaga and felt that Yuuri would definitely try to skate to this to try to increase his confidence. Maybe that's where it came from.

“How am I meant to know where Yuuri is? He’s your student, isn’t he?”

“Yes, but that doesn’t change the fact that I can’t find him.”

“And why am I meant to get him?”

“Because skating practice involves all of us, little Yurio.”

“Hey-“

“Look, I’m already searching. If you find him, just tell him to meet up at the rink. Okay?”

With that, Victor turned and walked out of the doorway, leaving a rather annoyed Yuri behind. Crossing his arms in front of his chest, Yuri eventually gave in, knowing that Victor would get his way no matter what he did or didn’t do, and moved over to step into his sneakers.

“Has he even tried calling him?” Yuri asked himself ten minutes later as he was stomping through the main street, glaring all the while. 

He pulled his phone out of his pocket and, after tapping the touch screen a few times, held it up to his ear and listened to the dial tone.

“Voicemail?” Yuri said incredulously a few moments later.

He shoved his phone back in his pocket.

“Talk about annoying.”

He looked around the street, trying to see if he could locate the Japanese skater. He really didn’t think that Yuuri would be by the pier, but it couldn’t hurt to check.

“If I was Yuuri, where would I be?” Yuri muttered to himself as he sat on the boardwalk, kicking his feet back and forth in the air.

Aside from the skating rink and the ramen shop, Yuri had no clue where Yuuri would likely be. He’d checked the ballet studio first, but his search yielded no results. He’d checked the ramen shop twice in the span of an hour, but Yuuri was nowhere to be found.

“I guess that’s a no.” Yuri scowled, internally cursing Yuuri for the wild goose chase. Another three phone attempts lead to voicemail each time, which only added to the confusion. “Dammit, I’ll just text him and tell him to meet at the rink. Victor can’t say I haven’t done anything, then.”

He moved over to the side of the street so he couldn’t get in the way of foot traffic as he typed his message to the skater. Pulling his hood up over his head, Yuri turned on his heel and stomped back, wondering if he should call Victor to give him a progress report. 

“He’d probably just yell at me.” Yuri shoved his hands in his pockets as he trudged up the hill to the hot springs.

He was about to walk through the main gate when he heard music coming from the side garden. It was faint, but it was definitely there, causing Yuri to stop and look over in the direction of the garden.

“Are they having a party?” Yuri had to admit he was curious.

He turned down the small stone path and made his way into the garden on the other side of the hot springs. The closer he got, the louder the music was and it sounded like someone was playing it through a cell phone or cheap portable speakers.

“But who would be listening to pop music out here?” Yuri wondered, looking for any sign of the music listener.

He had just rounded the corner when he got his answer. Yuuri was standing in the middle of the open area practicing his steps, his eyes closed as he concentrated on his movements. On the nearby bench rested his cell phone. He’d brought a plastic bowl from the kitchen and positioned his phone in such a way that it became an impromptu speaker. Clearly Yuuri had wanted to practice in secret, but Yuri couldn’t see why.

After watching him for a few minutes, Yuri decided to make his presence known.

“You look ridiculous, you know that?” 

Not surprisingly, Yuuri hadn’t heard the Russian approach and stumbled a bit when Yuri spoke, almost losing his footing completely.

“How long have you been there?” Yuuri demanded, panting slightly as he tried to catch his breath.

“Not long,” Yuri shrugged. “Why are you practicing out here?” 

“Because I can?” Yuuri was still trying to figure out what Yuri was doing there in the first place. 

“Looks kinda stupid,” Yuri said as he sat down on the bench, pulling his knee up to his chest.

“Dancing’s just skating without the blades.” Yuuri felt that this was a good enough comparison. “And we do ballet all the time. How is this any different?”

“Pop dancing just looks weird.” Yuri drummed his fingers against his leg. “Wouldn’t it look wrong on the ice?”

“Not necessarily.” Yuuri shook his head. “Not if you know what you’re doing.”

“Show me.” Yuuri demanded, determination set on his face.

“I thought you just said it was stupid?” Yuuri knew that he had Yuri hooked.

“If it’ll work on the ice, I’ll try anything.” Yuuri hopped off the bench and moved next to Yuuri. 

Yuuri thought for a moment, but he knew that Yuri would keep pestering him about it until he gave in. And it would be a nice change of pace for Yuuri to be the teacher for a change.

“Okay, pay attention. First you move your foot like this.” Yuuri demonstrated as he spoke.

“What, like this?” Yuri attempted to match Yuuri’s stance.

“A bit more to the right.” Yuuri bent down and attempted to reposition Yuri’s foot.

“You sure?” Yuri looked down. “This doesn’t feel right.”

“It will for the next one.” Yuuri stood up again, continuing to the next step in the routine.

“Okay…” Yuri followed.

“Yes, like that.” Yuuri nodded. “And the next one…”

“Shouldn’t we be doing this on ice?” Yuri hoped that Yuuri would have already thought about that. “Wouldn’t it be easier this way?”

“I don’t think so.” Yuuri shook his head as he changed stances again.

Little did the skaters know that they weren’t the only ones in the garden. Victor had shown up only moments after Yuri had, figuring that he was shirking off practice entirely. He didn’t expect to see them practicing together, much less Yuuri teaching Yuri. Perhaps they’d both changed since they’d started skating together.

He leaned against the arch in the path, watching the two skaters move across the garden.

“And they say I’m the surprising one.”


End file.
